Duo 'n' His Braid!
by Ryo-chan
Summary: *dundundun!*IT'S BACK! ::mwahahaha:: Slight 2xH, and 1xR implyed. ^^Gomen for the wait!


**Duo 'n' His Braid!**

** **

**Disclaimer: **HOW MANY FRIGGEN' TIMES

DO I HAVE To TELL YOU!?!?!?

don't. own. Gundam. Wing.

Or any song my mind chooses

to put in here. =P

I don't own Tenchi Muyo! either.

HELL, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

BUT THE PLOT! *oiy*

**Note: **Everyone gets to meet my muse

at the end of this fic!

*yay*

_Italics_ are thoughts, **bold** is special

emphizations(sp?)like:

"I **really** hate you!"

or something. LOL.

{ } are author notes. 

~*~

Duo tossed and turned, taking the blanket with him. Hilde growled and took it back.

"Duo, gimme the blanket!" she whined, half-heartedly. He woke up and stared at her with those puppy-dog eyes.

"Awww, Hildie!" he whimpered, knowing it would work.

"Fiiiiine," complied Hilde, and sighed. _He always does that to me!_

_ _

"Hilde, babe, you rule," was his final murmer as he went back to sleep.

"He does know how to give compliments, though," she smiled, and curled up. Duo opened one eye to look at her.

_Poor Hildie…no blanket…all cuz I took it from her…aww…_

He thought, and took the blanket and covered her in it, too.

They both fell asleep, and Hilde laughed in her sleep at Duo who was snoring.

~*~

Wufei watched through the window at the happily sleeping couple.

"Stupid people…always happy! DON'T BE HAPPY MAXWELL!" he screeched, causing yet another car collision. 

Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Theme Music began to play in the backround.

_Don't you ever worry!_

_Don't you get too weary!_

_I am always here for you!_

_The future's full of wonders_

_Mystery all over_

_In the miracle, you have faith_

_If you keep on dreamin'_

_It sure will come true_

_The magic spell you chant_

_Will solve and make_

_All of the problems right!_

_Thirsty, you may be sometimes_

_Say a magic word and _

_You will have a drink!_

_Hungry, you may be sometimes!_

_But say the magic word, and_

_You will have a drink!_

_The boy you love and care for_

_In your secret fancy_

_May believe in you_

_The wonder magic power_

_The last remaining power_

_The magic power on your side_

_Just watch and you will see_

_The love you have longed_

_The magic spell you chant_

_Will bring the fortunes back for you_

_Make a blunder_

_And be late_

_The magic will bring you_

_Back a happy smile_

_All the tiresome work you've got_

_You just leave it all_

_Leave it all to me!_

_Thirsty, you may be sometimes_

_Say the magic word_

_And you will have a drink_

_Hungry, you may be sometimes_

_Say the magic word, and _

_You'll get everything you need!_

{Why I just put that song in my fic, is a mystery unbeknownst to me. I'm just weird, I guess. ^^;;}

Wufei put his hands over his ears in annoyance, but the song just played over…and over…and over…and over…again…in his head.

"AGGGGGH! PRETTY SAMMY!" screamed Wufei.

Pretty Sammy suddenly appeared and whacked him with a frying pan.

"Meanie! Don't make fun of my singing!" she stormed, while Ryo-Ohki bit him. She disappeared in a blue flash, Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder.

Wufei did the cod-eye thing. You know, the cod-eye thing! O.o ßthat's the cod-eye thing! {Cool, I can make arrows! ßà}

Trowa came walking out, lugging a bad of groceries while Catherine grinned at him and annoyed him by talking endlessly(and she knew she was too).

"And Quatre said…blah…blah…blah…" droned Catherine, a devious smile on her face. Trowa was her slave, she had won a bet, and he had to do EVERYTHING for her for a month.

_God, end my suffering…please!_

Thought Trowa, trying to plead with God. 

_ANYTHING TO MAKE HER STOP!_

_ _

"Cathy? Can you, um, stop?" pleaded Trowa. "Please?"

"No," said Catherine, and went on chattering. 

~*~

Wufei didn't like that mystery meat Duo had planted on him. He wanted revenge. He didn't dare take revenge on Heero…he was too insane about Relena. Not Sally, she would kill him. The little weaklings had thrown him to America, where listening to N*Sync was his torture. And this leaves Quatre, the cookie-maniac. Wufei had **enough**

cookies for **awhile**. This left…Duo. No, he didn't like mystery meat. But he knew what would destroy Duo. No, not Hilde, that was too dangerous. His hair…

~*~

**How'd you like it?! I loved writing it, even the **

**strange urges to put weird Tenchi Muyo**

**or Sailor Moon songs in. o.O;;**

**Didya like it? Or hate it?**

** **

**Comments greatly appreciated,**

**[Gem_chan@hotmail.com][1]**

** **

**[XryokoXChanX@hotmail.com][2]**

** **

**Or just [IM][3] me!**

**IM sn: mikazangel**

** **

**I said you'd get to meet my muse! Here he is!**

**Kyu-to!**

**(A small, Chibi version of Satoshi walks in.)**

**::sigh:: Ryo, I'm trying to sleep…**

** **

**KYU-TO-SAN! ::beats him:: Baka!**

**You didn't let me write _anything…_**

**Do you realize how much I've**

**suffered?!**

** **

**But…but…but…RYO! You're blaming**

**me?! You so suck…I HATE YOU!**

** **

**NO, I hate YOU!**

** **

**Grrr…I hateyouhateyouhateyouhateyou…**

** **

**I HATE YOU MORE! ::sulks in her corner::**

** **

**::sulks in his corner:: Right back atya, baka no Ryo-chan.**

** **

**I hate him! -_-Anyways…**

** **

**Cya l8er!**

** **

***~Ryo-chan**

"He didn't dare take revenge on Heero, he was too insane about Relena…"

   [1]: mailto:Gem_chan@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:XryokoXChanX@hotmail.com
   [3]: aim:goim?screenname=mikazangel&message=Hi!+about+your+fic+...



End file.
